Leaving Her
by AuraWielder
Summary: I didn't want to leave her. I truly didn't. But I couldn't bring myself to forgive her after the unforgivable sin she had committed. Small oneshot.


Leaving Her

NOTE: Hey there. Author here. Just to let you know, this is NOT a new full-fledged story. This is strictly a one-shot, dealing with a Blaziken who leaves his trainer after an unforgivable sin. This was sort of inspired by a comic I read (which turned NSFW, but I left at that point), and is an alternate take.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I was doing this. I really, REALLY can't believe that I'm doing this. Never in a million years would I have thought about leaving her. Leaving my trainer, after being her faithful Blaziken for almost a year. But maybe it's for the best now. I can't forgive her for what she had done, and she showed no remorse for the sin she and her Pokémon had committed.<p>

It all started when I woke up late one night. We were all camping out, as we usually did on the routes to cities. I don't know what drove me to wake up. Usually, I'm a very heavy sleeper, but something inside me stirred me up in the early hours of the morning. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked up to the night sky. It was definitely beautiful out, with even the famous North Star shining brightly as I lay down in the comfortable grass of the route. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a rustling in the tent my trainer was sleeping in.

She was a sweet girl, really. Adventurous, brave, cheerful… I could give you a word for every letter in the alphabet that described her. But L and S weren't pretty words. Lustful. Sinful. There was no other way to describe it.

Still wondering about the sound, I peered into the tent, staying out of sight. What I saw was something that no Pokémon in the world should ever have to see.

My trainer was having sex with her Greninja.

Startled, I backed off and hid behind a tree. I know that they hadn't seen me because the two were still going at it. And while she is at fault for doing this, Greninja is no less guilty. He was always something of a Casanova, being very flirty with every female he saw, human or Pokémon. The flirting was rather harmless though, so I never raised a fuss over it. I would just mildly chuckle whenever the girl he was flirting with slapped him across the face. He was a good guy at heart, though. Was. Now, I'm not sure what to think. Greninja did have affection for his trainer, but I assumed that it was platonic, much like mine. But I was very wrong.

To be fair, I didn't leave her immediately. She was my trainer, and I still loved her as my trainer and even my friend. The next morning, I had brought the topic back up to her. I was sort of expecting some sort of remorse for what she did, or maybe even a simple "I'm sorry." And what were her words?

"It was the best sex I ever had! Greninja sure knows how to deliver! Anyway, breakfast?"

Needless to say, I wasn't really feeling up to eating breakfast that day.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I found Greninja lying up against a tree, fingering a blade of grass. I sighed. I had to get Greninja's side of the story before I could make a final consensus.<p>

"Greninja?" I asked.

The water frog ninja looked at me with a puzzled expression in his eyes, as if unaware of the atrocity he had committed just one night ago.

"Did you… did you really have sex with our trainer?" I muttered, the words barely coming out.

"…Yes. I did."

"Why did you do it?"

"…Well, I offered. She accepted. And I was horny. And she was hot. I don't need much more explanation than that."

"But you're a Pokémon! She's a human! That's…"

"I don't care what you think!" Greninja snapped. "If she wants to have sex with me, then who am I to turn down free sex?"

I had a hard time swallowing this. Our trainer always had an interest in guys. I didn't think that existed to Pokémon. Still, one question came to my mind. "…But do you even love her? Truly and honestly?"

If Greninja truly and honestly loved our trainer, and was willing to commit to a permanent relationship, then I could let it go.

"…No. She's just hot. It's a one-time fling; don't get worked up over it."

That was all I needed to hear. I left at those words. I left the route we were in, going the opposite direction that my ex-trainer and Greninja were going. I just wanted to get as far away as possible.

And so, I left for the big city of the region. The chance to start a new life awaited me. Hopefully, things will get better for her. And maybe even for me.

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © Nintendo  Game Freak_


End file.
